


Untitled

by figaro



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figaro/pseuds/figaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim really, <i>really</i> likes it when Jason comes inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Robincest kink meme over at Livejournal.

”Hnh, Tim… Tim, _fuck!_ ”  
  
The final thrust, hard enough to scoot Tim another good couple of inches up the bed, only avoiding braining himself on the headboard by throwing his hands up and bracing himself, made him wrap his legs around Jason’s waist, using a good portion of his strength to hold Jason still and _keep_ him there when Jason started coming.  
  
Tim pushed back, using the headboard as leverage, to feel every twitch of Jason’s cock inside him, every spasm running through Jason’s body, every single tiny detail, while at the same time making enough room for himself to throw his head back and shout ‘Yes!’, for once allowing the cry to be however high-pitched it wanted.  
  
There was nothing— _nothing_ —in the world that could compare to the feeling of Jason coming inside him. It was a thought he’d jerked himself off furiously to long before he and Jason had even ended up in bed together; a thought tickling the back of his mind every time they fucked back when they had still used condoms; a thought simply _blowing his mind_ the first time it actually happened.  
  
It was dirty (a little voice inside Tim’s head screamed for antiseptic wipes and an immediate _thorough_ shower every time it happened) and it was…primal, possessive somehow; Jason marking his territory, claiming his mate, taking what was _his_ —  
  
It was silly, really; mid-coital nonsense brewed up in a brain marinating in endorphins and adrenaline; childish fantasies originating from a time when Tim had only seen Jason from a distance, on rooftops, dressed in gold, green and red—from a time when Tim deep, deep down very badly had wanted to be noticed and caught and taken in.  
  
It was really, really hot.  
  
Drops of sweat hit Tim’s throat and chest as Jason shook his head like a dog, _growling_ like one, the muscles in his back and ass still twitching sporadically, and Tim slowly let up his grip and spread his legs, while looking up at Jason and giving him a breathless smile.  
  
Jason smiled back, rolling his hips one last time before gently pulling out and sitting back on his heels. He rested his hands on his thighs for a moment, still smiling at Tim, before reaching out, cupping the back of Tim’s thighs and pushing, folding Tim in half and spreading him _open_.  
  
Tim felt the lingering flush of arousal on his face and neck grow again, double in intensity—this time powered by embarrassment.  
  
“So pretty,” Jason murmured. He was slightly hoarse, his voice kind of scratching an itch Tim didn’t even know he’d had. “Mm, so, so pretty…”  
  
This was nothing new; Jason liked to inspect his, well, handiwork, after fucking. Still Tim toyed with the idea of hiding his face in the crook of his arm. When Jason let go of one of his legs, telling him to keep still, before running a couple of fingers between his ass cheeks and letting them linger over his hole, Tim had to _steel_ himself not to look away.  
  
“All full, aren’t you, baby…” Jason cocked his head to the side, his gaze locked between Tim’s legs where his fingers were drawing tiny circles, round and round and round, slow and soft as feathers. “With my come.”  
  
The noise Tim made was something between a strangled whimper and a grunt.

“Heh. ‘Was a big load too. Felt like it would go on forever there for a while. You’re gonna have a blast cleaning yourself up.” At that Jason looked up, met Tim’s wide eyes, and narrowed his own in a teasing smile. “But first…”  
  
Tim gasped, breaking eye contact as he threw his head back—would have arched off the damn bed if Jason hadn’t been holding him down and doubled—and gasped again, filling his lungs to the point of bursting.  
  
Jason was slowly, but not particularly gently, pushing two fingers inside Tim, twisting them, then crooking and pushing up.  
  
“Jason, fuck!”  
  
“That’s me, baby, and that’s me inside you, feeling how dirty I got you.”  
  
“ _Hngh!_ ”  
  
“Mm, marked you up good.” Jason kept his fingers crooked as he slowly started pulling out, and the feeling of that, knowing Jason was _scraping his semen_ out of Tim made Tim’s brain frizzle. He stared up at the ceiling, panting hard, feeling flushed _all over_ , clenching his hands and his abs rhythmically; clenching his ass as if to keep Jason’s fingers where they were.  
  
Too much. Too much. So dirty. _Filthy_. Lovely. Hot. God. Yes, please, no— _yes!_  
  
Jason hummed, sounding amused, and Tim wondered if he’d said any of that out loud. Maybe. Probably.  
  
With a wet, _slick_ sound Jason’s fingers slipped out—Tim clenching in embarrassment and arousal and feeling wetness slowly trickle down between his cheeks and clenching _more_ because of that—and he straightened up, holding his hand up for Tim to see.  
  
“Look at this, Tim.”  
  
Tim squeezed his eyes shut.   
  
In return Jason tightened the grip on his thigh to the point of pain. “ _Look_ , Tim.”  
  
Tim snapped his eyes open with a gasp and lifted his head, staring down at Jason, blinking furiously for a moment before he could focus properly.   
  
Jason was grinning now, broadly, sharply. His fingers, when Tim managed to look away from Jason’s face and down at his outstretched hand, were glistening from tips to knuckles, with a thin, shiny trail slowly running down the back of his hand.  
  
Tim gasped again, unable to look away even though he was absolutely mortified.  
  
“This is what you do to me.” Although the look in Jason’s eyes was rapidly growing hot again, his smile softened somewhat. “This is how good you feel to me.”  
  
If it wasn’t for the fact a desert seemed to have taken up residence in Tim’s mouth he would have swallowed hard then. Instead his throat just made this weird little clicking noise, followed by a broken moan. He was sure the look on his face must be ridiculous but Jason’s smile softened even more.  
  
“This is me loving you, baby.”  
  
And it was then Tim noticed Jason’s face had heated up too.   
  
Jason looked down, his smile turning almost private, and wiped his hand off on the rumpled sheets. He let go of Tim’s leg, urged him to stretch them both out, then rested his hands on Tim’s hips.  
  
“So.” He squeezed. “Wanna go clean up or are you ready for a second round?”  
  
Tim closed his eyes. “More, please.”


End file.
